One Hell Of a Forever
by GemmaLisax
Summary: Nothing is as it seems in the Cullen household. Jasper knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. Winner of the Death By Darksper contest.


**Summary: Nothing is what it seems in the Cullen household. Jasper has found what he wants, and will do anything to get it.**

**Word Count: 10,648**

**Paring: Jasper/Bella**

JPOV

Isabella Swan. Life has been somewhat…difficult since that innocent little temptress came into our lives. I suppose that I should be grateful that she has at least perked up Edward's emotional state. Because, lets face it...if that self-pitying prick had gone on in his morose state for much longer I had fully planned on putting him out of his misery. There's only so much I can take. His constant cocktail of depression, misery, gloominess, sadness and despair was bringing me down and even Alice's perkiness and constant state of arousal wasn't taking the edge off anymore. Although now that she had lived out her usefulness all that shit was just becoming annoying. I'd feel sorry for her if I wasn't sure that she really didn't give a shit as long as she felt like she held some control and had someone to get her rocks off. Fuck, recently I haven't even bothered to touch her…all she needs is a little boost with my gift and she's flying away and seeing Jesus.

Because yes…I am that good.

Love, lust and frustration; why hello there Eddie boy, fuck! Normally I would be telling him to rip her clothes of and make her scream his name. God knows he must have picked up some stellar skills from all years of mind reading. But no, I am playing the concerned big brother role and letting him know that he is doing the right thing. As far as he knows I am of the belief that he should wait or not go there at all. It's easy to play on his fears and over-protective tendencies, he's so scared that he might loose control with her that he hasn't even got a good grope of her breasts in! I mean, _come on_! He might be 107 years old but he's still a 17 year old at heart. Where are all those teenage hormones? She's gorgeous for god's sake! How can he stop himself from even just a little feel? He manages to play his piano without breaking the keys. How he hasn't made that connection yet is beyond me. Not that I can really complain, it's all good. In reality I don't want him anywhere near her. She's mine.

Yeah, he might think that he's found his soul mate or whatever…but he's dead wrong. Her smooth creamy skin, tight ass curves and perky breasts are all mine. She just doesn't know it yet.

Not to mention that doe-eyed bambi act that she has going on. She's always so quiet and polite…but I see what's really going on inside that head of hers. I see the looks that she gives me; feel the darkness that she hides inside.

The first time I really noticed it was when she sauntered in to the room after Edward had gone hunting. She had interrupted us reminiscing; we had just been discussing some of the more entertaining things to do with a kill…namely our favourite sex snacks as we like to call them. Of course, being the curious little thing that she is, Bella insisted that we tell her what had us laughing so hard. So…admittedly in an attempt to get that luscious blush of hers going and give her a healthy dose of embarrassment, we regaled her with one of my finer moments from before I joined the Cullen's.

I told her, in detail, how I would peruse the locale for a suitable human female. She was entranced as I described how I would lure them away, usually without even having to use my gift. They were always beautiful, always strong willed…I always love a challenge, and they would always submit. Fear is a huge aphrodisiac, for both parties…and even though each encounter would always end one of two ways (either a meal or a new addition to Maria's army) I always made sure that the woman enjoyed her final moments. I am a gentleman after all.

I had gotten the blush I wanted and Emmett had taken a great deal of pleasure teasing Bella about it, but there was no embarrassment coming from Bella. She was aroused, almost to the extreme…hell Emmett surely had to smell it at least, he didn't mention it if he did. Excitement, desire and need…if Bella hadn't been right in front of me I would never have thought it came from her. I couldn't have been happier. Ever since that day, I had made sure to be near her whenever Edward was away from her and made sure to test her emotional climate around me. Frustration mostly, disappointment and love as well. It seems a certain Miss Swan is pining after me.

Soon though, I would make her mine. I just have to bide my time, it's damn difficult to make a move on your _brother's_ girlfriend when you live with a seer and a mind reader. Yeah, my vampire capacity brain is working over time keeping emo boy out and making sure that Alice is kept on her toes. Her relationship with Edward poses a problem; I know where her loyalty lies. If she gets a glimpse of my desires, she'll run right to him and squeal.

And I can't have that.

Excessive happiness, over-excitement and a boat load of lust. Sighing, I put my book down and watch as Alice spins into the room. She's like a fucking fairy on crack, I swear. Stopping a few feet from me she saunters over, her lust and desire spiking, and straddles my lap.

"Well hello there, soldier. I'm burning up baby and I need some release." Grinding her none existent ass into my uncooperative cock. God this shit is getting old.

I pick her up and throw her onto the bed, none to gently…it's not as if she doesn't enjoy it. I know what she's after and I am in no mood to touch her so I concentrate on driving up her lust and desire until she'd writhing on the bed. Completely lost in a sexual haze, she starts ripping at her clothes, gripping her nipples and plunging her fingers inside herself. I leave her to it for a little while, allowing her to rest on the cusp until I can feel her frustration building. A quick burst of euphoria and away she goes.

I'm out of the room before she comes down.

***

Alice is packing, she came to me an hour ago to inform me that it will be sunny for the next few days and so whilst the others are off hunting we are going away for a few days to some cabin…somewhere. Just the two of us. The only reason I've agreed to this is because I'm finding it more and more difficult to control myself around Bella and, in turn, my thoughts around Edward. Someone is going to catch on soon and I don't want that to happen. It would do nothing more than jeopardise my plans.

I cannot stop thinking about her. Everything about her…her scent, her beauty, the whole 'I'm sexy as hell and don't even know it' thing that she's got going on is just too fucking much. She is an untapped source of debauchery and I just know that innocent exterior of hers is hiding a vixen. There is nothing that I want more than to bring out that part of her and nurture it. And god knows I won't be pussy-footing around changing her. I mean, not only does it mean that I would have an immortal source of pleasure but there is sure as hell a lot more that you can do with a vampire than with a human. Fuck all of that go softly and be careful shit. I want her and I want her hard, in every conceivable position and on every surface.

I want to deface everything in sight with our combined scent. I want to make sure that she knows pleasure that she hasn't dreamed exists…and it will be mine. All mine.

I will do _anything_ to get it.

***

The drive was long. I would love to say that it was silent and peaceful but that would be a down right lie. No, it was filled with Alice's inane chatter. She consistently switched between talking about shopping and what she wanted to do to me for the weekend ahead. I tried to nod and make the appropriate noises as she prattled on, apparently it worked or at least she never called me on it.

I did get plenty of road head though, just the prospect of her shutting up whilst she performed it had me hard.

Pulling up at the cabin I felt no relief, this weekend was going to be hell. I grudgingly left the car and went for the bags, why the hell Alice can't pick the damn things up I'll never know. I hadn't even got through the door before a very naked Alice flew at me, swiftly ripping my clothes off and wrapped herself around me without so much as a 'hello'.

I rolled my eyes, as she kissed her way down my neck and writhed against me. She's so predictable…just, so disposable! So that's when I made the decision and that's when she froze. But last minute decisions mean last minute visions and what with her already being in my arms she had no chance of getting away. I held her firmly and watched with great satisfaction as her desire dissolved into fear and she slowly raised her eyes to mine.

She begged me, told me how much she loves me, how she knows that I love her.

I smirked.

My teeth sliced through her neck with no trouble; in fact it was down right pleasurable. A tug or two later and the head of my now former wife was rolling around the floor.

I felt so…free!

I took a moment to take in the still twitching form beneath me before carrying through with the dismemberment and simply setting fire to the whole cabin. As I stood and watched the flames my only thought was that I should be smoking a cigarette. Then it would be picture perfect. I decided then to pick up a pack as soon as I could.

Bored, I sped off into the forest for a quick hunt, I was more than tempted to lapse and find some young woman somewhere to satiate my thirst, but that would just be counter productive. Sure, I had no Alice to worry about but I would still display the evidence in my eyes. I sat down on an overturned log to figure out my next move. It was liberating, being able to think and choose without worrying about the resident midget psychic knowing what you were up to.

So…problem one is overcome, ashes to ashes and all that shit. Problem number two…Eddie boy. This would be tricky, I couldn't have him missed. Bella might be confused but she did genuinely love the silly twat, so I had to play it right. Maybe I could increase his bloodlust, insight him to attack her and then swoop in as the hero. I could see it all, Edward all crazy with bloodlust. Bella; terrified and screaming for someone to save her, and then me swooping in as her knight in shining armour. She'd swoon, spread her legs, and away we go, off into the sun set.

Yeah, might not be quite as easy as all that.

***

It had been three days since I'd disposed of Alice and we were due back today. Explaining Alice's absence wasn't going to be easy but I had decided on playing the pity card. According to everyone Alice and I were having problems and she had gone off somewhere to think about things and find a new path for us. Poor me.

Pulling up into the drive I wasn't surprised to see Edward waiting for me. I had been sure to have various 'oh woe is me' thoughts running through my head as soon as I was within his range and from the cocktail of confused sympathy that he has plastered on his face I can tell that he has bought it.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" I asked, running the 'argument' that Alice and I supposedly had before I came back alone through my head.

"You're asking me how I'm doing? Jasper, brother…what the hell is going on? I had no idea that you and Alice were having problems."

I tried not to focus on the fact that he really should have been well aware of the intricacies of mine and Alice's relationship, nobody can control their thoughts all of the time. Hell, Alice must have been better at it than I ever gave her credit for.

"It's not an exact science Jasper; I only get your surface thoughts. Why the hell would you be trying to hide something from me anyway and don't think I didn't notice that you referred to Alice in the past tense. What the hell is going on?"

I took a moment to calm myself, using my fake worries over the end of my marriage as a cover for the annoyance that I was feeling at this tit's audacity that he truly thinks he has the right to everyone's inner workings.

"Firstly Edward, I don't believe that you should find it at all surprising that there are things in my life that I don't want anyone to know. Just because I live with a mind reader doesn't mean that my right to privacy has been taken away." He had the sense to feel remorseful, "secondly, I hadn't realised that I was referring to Alice in the past tense. But to be honest, I don't really know what has gone wrong. Things haven't been right for a while now, but I thought this weekend was all about sorting through our problems. Apparently though Alice just wanted to get away from everyone so that she didn't have to face any of you when she dropped the bomb that she's going off on a soul searching mission, for god only knows how long. She stayed long enough to ask me to say her goodbyes and make apologies that she didn't do it herself."

"I had no idea, I'm truly sorry, Jasper." He shook his head in thought, confusion taking the front seat, "you have to admit, that doesn't sound like Alice. I never thought of her as someone that would just up and leave without saying goodbye, though she obviously had her reasons. Did she give any indication as to when she might come back?"

"All she said was that she would let us know, but not to worry about her. I felt no love from her though Edward." I decided to appeal to his new found love-sick nature. "Nothing…not even affection, she just stood before me like we were acquaintances instead of spouses. I spent the rest of my time there in the woods or just sat around moping before just deciding to come back."

I hung my head and waited for the response that I knew was coming. Just before I felt his conciliatory hand on my shoulder I felt his emotions register profound sympathy and compassion. It almost made me feel guilty. Almost.

"Lets get you inside, obviously the rest have heard what's happened, although Bella is likely in the dark," he chuckled, I tried hard not to rip into him for daring to think anything less of Bella. Dick. "We'll get you unpacked and then how about a hunt? Try to clear your head a little?"

"Actually…I've hunted so much in the last few days I don't think I could possibly drink anything more right now. But…there is one thing I was hoping for…" I let my sentence trail off as I thought about how important it would be for me to be the one that tells Bella.

Edward looked at me for a second, obviously warring between protecting Bella and his need to make me feel better. In the end, I won. As always.

"Sure, I'll let her know that you need to talk to her whilst you get your bags upstairs. I'll drag the others out into the forest with me if you want some privacy?"

And we have a winner.

"Are you sure, Edward? I know how you worry about her." And so you should...

"Sure Jasper, I trust you. This is going to be hard on Bella also, she loves Alice dearly."

I sent him a bolt of gratitude, it wasn't hard…I was genuinely grateful that he was giving me alone time with my love. I simply nodded, thinking only that it was getting a little hard to talk anymore. Since I lost my mate/wife and all that. He ate it up like a baby at his mother's teat. Jesus.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in the living room with a concerned Bella, waiting for her to make the first move as I stared at my boots, trying my hardest to pull off the 'I'm heartbroken but trying to be strong' look.

"Jasper, please tell me what the matter is?" Apparently it worked.

"I'm sorry Bella; it's just that this is really hard for me to talk about right now." I spoke quietly, so that she had to move closer to hear me.

"Jasper, whatever it is you can tell me. Maybe I can help?" She wound her arm around me and began to run soothing circles on my back. It still amazes me that she is so comfortable around my kind. Especially me, it's just another sign that she and I are meant to be.

"Could we…could we go somewhere?" There was no way that I was taking the chance of being overheard.

"Sure," she stood and offered me her hand. "How about we go to the park? It's cold enough that nobody else will be there and I'll just layer up. Besides, I'm used to the cold by now." She joked.

I smiled, not missing her reaction. Her breathing hitched, her heartbeat skipped a couple of beats before hammering away and her eyes glazed over. Unable to resist I threw a little lust her way, not too much, and I wasn't disappointed. She leaned into me unconsciously and her eyes became hooded before she shook herself out of her stupor and blushed crimson.

"Bella, are you ok, Darlin'?"

"Oh! Yeah, sorry…don't know where my head went for a moment there," she mumbled before she went off to grab a jumper, gloves, and lastly, her coat. "Ok…ready when you are."

I didn't ask permission I simply sped over to her, picked her up as if she were my bride and ran towards the local park, only stopping once we had reached the tree line that surrounded it. I could sense no one in the vicinity and so carried on towards the swings.

She was laughing her tight little ass off as I set her down, making sure that she was stable on the swing before taking the one next to her. She is so damn sexy when she laughs, not that she knows it.

"Wow Jasper…that was…just wow. Edward usually shoves me on his back and I end up feeling sick. Running with you just then felt like I was on a roller coaster!" she said, rather breathlessly I might add. I managed to tear my eyes away from her breasts that were currently heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I always noticed how uncomfortable you were when Edward was running with you. So I figured that I would try something a little different." I smirked at her, purposely going for the dazzle…and I was not disappointed.

I allowed her to collect herself before starting to tell her about Alice. Now that I had her alone and with no chance of anyone snooping around my head I was able to put the first part of my plan into action.

Show Bella Swan that she has an option other than Eddie boy.

"Thank you…for coming out to talk with me. what I am about to tell you is really hard for me, so I would greatly appreciate it if you could allow me to just get it all out and save any questions till I'm finished."

"Of course Jasper, whatever makes this easier for you."

She is just so fucking perfect.

"I know that this is going to come as quite a shock to you, but Alice and I have been having problems for a while now. Things just haven't been right, feelings have changed. She…she left me Bella. We had hardly got through the front door of the cabin before she explained that there was somewhere else that she was meant to be, that she needed to explore her options and that she was sick of just seeing the future that we each should be living and wanted to go out and experience it." I paused for effect, looking off into the trees whilst tasting Bella's emotions. Shock, hurt, compassion…happiness? "I suppose that I saw this coming, like I said…things just hadn't been the same between us. It had been going on for years, but things just escalated when…" going in got the kill "when we met you, Bella."

She was confused, understandably…scared and guilt ridden. Blaming her self, as I knew she would.

"No…Bella, no, it is in no way your fault. Fate has just dealt us a different hand. I haven't loved Alice in so long because I was always meant for another, the same way that she is off looking for her other half. The only difference is that I have already found mine."

I hadn't meant to go into this so much; I didn't want to scare her off. But by the fear, confusion and disbelief radiating from her…that is exactly what I am doing. Although there is something that gives me hope. She is experiencing anguish, love and lust. Fighting with her self it seems. Good, it might be buried deep under the bullshit that is Edward…but somewhere in there she knows who she truly belongs to. Focusing my power I drown out the fear and any traces of denial and lay on a little calm. She responds immediately.

I lean over and take her hands. She hasn't taken her eyes off my face, not once.

"Please don't be scared, I know that this is sudden and I know that you love my brother. I just…god I never meant to say any of this! I feel so lost." I looked to the floor, internally whooping in pleasure when I feel her heart go out for me. She's hurting because of me, fighting it. I can feel familial love warring with romantic love within her. She's trying to convince herself that I am nothing more than her big brother.

"Please, just forget that I said anything about it Bella. It's best this way. I'm going to leave, travel around for a little while. I'll take you back to the house first though."

I was almost balled over by Bella's sudden burst of panic.

"NO! Jasper, don't you leave. We are your family and we will help you through this. Please don't go, I…I don't think I could bare it. Please stay." She begged, even going so far as to get on her knees in front of my swing.

I shifted my gaze to look her full in the face, she was crying. Crying for me, whilst warring with her self. Don't worry little one, this will all be over soon. The urge to bring her to me and kiss her was undeniable and I knew she wanted it too, but just as I went to reach for her I felt my phone vibrate alerting me to a text message.

_**Heads up Jasper, Rosalie is suspicious of your story. I tried to tell her that you were telling the truth, but she will not have it, that Alice would not call her. She's tracked you, or at least that was her plan. I know how much you hate people sticking their noses in so I wanted to tell you. She set off about half an hour ago, I am only just telling you now as I have only just got back from hunting and got to my phone. For some unfathomable reason I had left it at home. Give Bella my love, Edward.**_

Could he have written a longer text? Seriously?! Your phone was at home because I picked your pocket before you left, dickhead. Although there are more important things at hand here. Without alerting her that I might be on to her I sent out my feelers, and there she was…just inside hearing range. No wonder I hadn't picked up on her before now, what with being focused on Bella she was just at the edge of my radar. And still listening, the nosey bitch.

Revulsion was prominent, anger coming a close second…along with a whole plethora for background shit that I could not be bothered with sorting through right now. One thing I was sure of though, there was no way that I could allow her to get back to Edward. Not a chance in hell. On the plus side, at least she can get her answers straight from Alice now. I chuckled to myself.

"Jasper?" Bella asked me tentatively. Not an ounce of fear though, I could bathe in the warmth of her emotions for eternity.

"Darlin', can you wait here for me? I won't be long I promise. Something's just come up is all and I need to sort it out right away. Stay here for me?"

She was confused and a little pissed at me, but nodded all the same.

"Good, here" I handed her my iPod "this should keep you busy."

Deciding on the 'what the hell' option I gave Bella a swift, but lingering kiss to her lips and then sped off, delighting in her sudden spike of lust, surprise and elation.

***

I might have been worried that Rose would run off to tattle, but I knew the bitch better than that. She would want to get her two pennies worth in before shaming me to the rest of the family.

I found her standing in a small clearing, arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"How the fuck could you do this to Alice, you cheating peace of SHIT! Not to mention Edward. Hell even Bella shouldn't be caught up in this surreal shit storm that you have brought into our family. And Jesus Christ, Jasper…_Bella_? Really?!" She ended her rant with a snort and the obligatory hair flick over her shoulder.

I growled, low and dangerous and glared at her. A spike of fear and a little repentance at how she had addressed me as she began to recognise the trouble she was in. Ever so slowly I circled around her, wanting to make sure that I was in the way of her escape home. There was no way that she would get past me unless I allowed it and she knew it.

Her stance began to mirror mine, crouching down and her arms at the ready instead of crossed against her chest. She was genuinely confused as to why I would be doing this…but she wasn't in fear for her life. Not yet at least.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" She spoke carefully; I noticed that the profanities had disappeared. Apparently she didn't want to antagonise me.

Good girl. Pity it's way too late for that.

"You think you're oh so special don't you, Rosalie? Strutting around like you're the best thing to have ever graced this earth. Speaking to others as though they are beneath you. Not worth your time." My voice was low, a rumble of a snarl running through it and very, very calm.

She was scared out of her mind. I may have helped her along with that of course.

"J-Jasper?"

I smirked. "You're wrong though, I see what is inside you Rose. I feel everything that you feel. And do you know what you are Rosalie? Nothing. Nada. Shallow, self-centred, and bitter is all I get from you. I have felt sorry for Emmett ever since we first came into this family. No wonder he goes off, doing what he does."

I laughed a little at the stories that Alice would tell me about Emmett's escapades with other women. To the outsider it would seem that he was very much enamoured with Rosalie. In reality he kept up the pretence because keeping her happy kept him in constant access to pussy…which according to him came with a great set of tits and one hell of an ass. Not my type though. I prefer brunettes.

"Fuck you. FUCK YOU!" She screamed.

Then she ran. I caught her easily of course. She may have the strength and speed of a vampire but she was no match for me. I grabbed her from behind, whirling her round whilst biting deeply into her shoulder and swiftly removing her arm. I then proceeded to very happily beat her round the head with it.

She screamed out in pain and anger, almost completely lost to her fear and grasping at where her arm should rightly be. She didn't move and I just stood watching her, revelling in her fear and throwing her arm from one hand to the other before throwing it down next to me.

"So Rosalie…what will it be this time? The other arm? Maybe a leg? I would simply rip your ugly ass head off but then it would be over way too quickly and we wouldn't want that now would we?" I said as I circled her once more.

"Please, Jasper! Please! I won't say anything to anyone. I…I'll hide my thoughts from Edward -"

I snarled. "We both know that you won't be able to keep that promise, Rosalie."

"Then I'll leave! I…I'll go. Emmett and I can leave on an impromptu honeymoon." Grasping at straws.

Although…this could work for my advantage. "No. Emmett stays here, he's put up with your shit for years now and it's about time he found his balls and lived a little. You however will go to see Alice and stay with her. First though, I need you to call Esme and let her know."

She stared at me for a second before sense found her and she hand her phone to her ear. Her voice had been shaking when she was talking to me and I certainly didn't want anything to give her away, so I blanketed her in calm and reassurance.

"_Hi Rose honey, is everything alright? You haven't been spying on Jasper have you? You know how I feel about that." _Esme said sternly. I laughed lightly.

"No Esme, I decided against it. I was foolish to question his story, especially after Edward backed him up."

"_That is good to hear dear. Now what can I help you with?"_

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going away for a little while. Alice just rang and she needs me to go out to her, but she made me promise not to tell anyone where I'm going. You know how Alice is, always over-dramatic." She attempted a laugh, although it came out a little strangled Esme didn't seem to notice.

"_Oh. Well, I suppose if your sister needs you then you must go. Please call us though Rose, you know how I worry."_

"Sure Mom, I'll call when I can…although I'm not sure when that will be."

"_Well, I suppose that we will hear from you when the time is right to do so. Be safe child and know that we love you."_

"I love you too, Mom. Bye."

She handed the phone back to me when she was done. We stood in silence for a minute or so; I waited to see what she would say and Rose collecting herself enough to say it. It may have been a bit of a bastard move but I removed any and all of my assistance as soon as the phone call ended.

"Ok. I have done what you asked; now if you will please just tell me where Alice is I will go right to her." She didn't meet my eyes once.

"Ah. You might regret saying that Rosalie." Her eyes shot straight to mine. "You won't be able to get there on your own; I can assure you of that. I can however show you and…help you along."

"I…I don't understand." She sounded too fragile.

"Does this help?"

I asked before tackling her to the ground and biting into her good arm, removing it from just above her elbow. She was screaming of course but then I felt a sharp stinging pain in my arm and knew immediately that the cheeky bitch had bitten me!

"FUCK!" I roared as I pulled away from her, tossing her arm away from me as I did so. "Bitch. You fucking bit me!"

"Are you kidding me?! You've ripped both my arms off! You said that you wouldn't kill me if I did as you asked!" She screamed; her voice thick with emotion.

Now that shit made me laugh. I would have been bent over and clutching my chest normally at something that funny, but there was no way in hell that I was taking my eyes off her. The silly cow would likely try to tackle me or something.

"No. I said that you could go to see Alice. I said nothing about keeping you alive."

Her face went slack as the truth of her predicament hit her full force; she started to shake her head. Babbling shit about me not being able to do that. Was the whole Cullen family in denial for fucks sake?! I know that we portray ourselves as this picture perfect family. All loving, mated and sweet. But that's so far from the truth it's laughable. Jesus, Bella's in for one hell of a shock when she finds out the truth about Carlisle and Esme.

"She's dead? ALICE IS DEAD?! You! You killed her. Oh shiiit Jasper. Why?! What the hell is going on with you?!"

"I'm just sick of living the lie! Alice used me as nothing more than a never ending supply of vampire Valium and one hell of a sex toy. Emmett uses you for sex and you use him to make yourself feel better. Carlisle and Esme…well, I don't even know where to start with that! The only reason they haven't been back with red eyes lately is because Edward has begged them not to, for the sake of his relationship with Bella. This, for your information, is a crock of shit, seeing as all he has found in Bella is his latest obsession. There's no love there, not from him anyway. He's simply blinded by the need for her blood…he thinks he has control of his monster…but that's not it. He just keeps her near, for himself. Waiting and biding his time. His innate need for control has him believing that he loves her and that they are meant to be. BOLLOCKS! She's mine, she was always meant for me. I knew it as soon as I saw her." I paused for a second, collecting myself. "Oh and yes…Alice is dead. I took great fucking pleasure in tearing her apart before we had even set foot in that fucking stupid ass cabin."

She was speechless, which with Rosalie is always a good thing. "So yeah, this is the end now…Any last words?" I have _always_ wanted to say that.

"Jasper…please, think about this!" Her cry turned into a scream as I descended on her.

I grabbed onto her head and with the help of a few bites around her throat, succeeded in removing her head from her shoulders and threw it to join her still twitching arms.

The whole encounter had taken under ten minutes.

I was almost through ripping her apart when I heard running in the distance, I sighed…not really in the mood for ripping apart anyone else at the moment, until Emmett's scent reached my nose. I knew I could relax then; this is something that he has wanted to do for years but was just too chicken shit to do it himself. Always moaning on about having to find another woman to have on tap or some shit.

She was burning as he came upon me. I looked back at him from where I was standing; leaning against a tree with one leg bent, my foot resting against the bark…and of course a smoke in my hand. He stood there for a second and stared at me before looking to the soon to be pile of ash that he had once called his wife.

"Seriously?"

I laughed, he sounded like a kid on Christmas morning! I half expected him to start bouncing around, maybe even dance about her pyre. Then, as if he had read my mind…that is exactly what he did.

"Not that I'm not happy to be free of the harpy…but I have to ask. Why?" He spoke as he gestured for one of my smokes. I chuckled as he used Rosalie's fire to light it.

"She got in my business." I look a drag and slowly blew it out. "Eavesdropping, the nosey bitch and then she got all judgemental on my ass."

Emmett, now mirroring my position, smirked. "Fuck…Jazz, You. Are. The. Man! Fuck I feel so free right now. So is this what the whole phone call to Esme was about?"

I nodded, taking another drag from my cigarette.

"Nice…so everyone thinks she's visiting Alice…wait. Fuck man, _is_ she visiting Alice?" He asked, with not just a little amount of awe. Gotta love my bro.

"Yep, no more meddlesome pixie bitch to worry about."

"Dude, you have been busy. Hey? Where's Bella?" He suddenly got serious. "You haven't disposed of her as well have you?! Coz bro…I love her like a sister. She's one in a fucking million. Fuck knows how she puts up with dickweed, but I try not to hold that against her."

"Calm it man, she's in the park waiting for me. I can promise you that I would never hurt her! She's mine Em…as in my other half. I could feel it as soon as I saw her. Fate's just got her panties in a twist and stuck her with Eddie boy…and that is what I am currently trying to sort out."

"Oh man, that has to be the best news I've heard since…well since Fag Ash Lil over there." He laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, come on man. We'll both go get her. I let her know that she has me as an option before and I can tell you that she liked it, she was warring with herself a little more than I would like but she's been so brainwashed by Eddie boy and his pixie sidekick that she truly believes herself to be in love with Edward…and is therefore trying to be loyal to him. Not that it fucking matters…he is gonna be toast anyway. There's no way he would give her up without a fight."

"In that case let's get going. We can go take care of him now, get that shit over with and then you can be with Bella."

"No, man…think about it. I kill him now, she hates me. I leave the thought of being with me to grow with her. I can guarantee you that she has been thinking of nothing else for the last fifteen minutes. She's like us Em, I can feel it. She's not the innocent little Bambi that everyone thinks she is. We're gonna have one hell of an eternity together, I can tell you that for sure!"

We had been walking back towards Bella as we talked, pausing only to make sure there were no witnesses before running flat out to where Bella was currently swinging away and stewing in her emotions.

Her head flew up when she realised that we were there, a smile lit up her face as her eyes found mine. I swear, if it were Edward in my place right now he's be proclaiming that Angel's were singing in the heavens. Pansy.

"Jasper…Em. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's just fine, Darlin'."

***

It had been just over a month since Bella and I had the conversation on the swings and I didn't say anything more to Bella in regards to my want…no _need_ of her. I wanted to let her stew; come to it in her own time. I could tell that the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Her levels of annoyance and frustration with Eddie boy were reaching whole new levels. The silly twat is currently trying to tell her what she should and should not be eating.

Seriously.

I know he's no empath and her mind is closed to him, but the fact that she is currently glaring at him and turning an uncomfortable looking shade of purple right now should be a HUGE clue to the fact that if she were anything other than human he would now be in a pile of pieces on the floor whilst she ate what ever the hell it is that she wants to eat.

"Edward! Please, I think I can manage to feed myself and I do not need any lessons on nutrition from a being that drinks blood! Do you want me to start dictating to you what you should eat? Eh? Maybe the deer isn't giving you enough iron." Bella's voice was calm and joking, but her emotions told me that she was probably screaming profanities in her head at him. Not that he noticed.

He sighed, loudly. "Bella. Please, stop this silliness and allow me to look after you."

"_Silliness_? Edward, come on. Even you can surely see that this is ludicrous. I know that you have my best interests at heart but I'm not five years old. I can prepare and cook meals…hey, I can even feed myself! Please."

There was a nothing but silence in response; I shook my head in disgust. Fuck, I need to get rid of that bastard and soon. If I have to listen to any more of this or feel his annoyance for the woman that he thinks he loves, then I might just go against my plan and leap on him right here and now.

Obviously realising the losing battle she was fighting, Bella came stomping into the living room and threw her self down onto the couch in between myself and Emmett. We both simply looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

She huffed, "Oh don't start. I figured I should just leave him to it."

I leant in close to her ear, knowing that Emmett would be able to hear but that Edward wouldn't. "Wanna have a little fun with him, Darlin'?"

She shivered, biting her lip. I revelled in her emotional reaction to my cool breath tickling her ear. She managed an, "Uh-huh."

"Good girl. Now, just ask him to play for you. He can't resist a chance to show off."

Nodding she turned towards the kitchen. "Edward? Could you play for me? Please?"

We barely stifled our laughter when he shot straight to his precious piano. "Of course, Love, anything for you." He began to play.

I waited till I knew he was fully concentrated on his task before ever so slowly sending him ever increasing waves of lust. It didn't take long before his strikes against the keys became more like caresses and his breathing became shallow. I quickly wiped away any trace of confusion that he was feeling and filled it with a large shot of desire and a little apathy. Just to make sure that he didn't care that anyone might be watching what I was really hoping he would do next.

The room filled with a cacophony of sound as he ran his hands along the keys and then up and across the wood. Increasing his desire even more I was elated to see him begin to rock back and forth on the seat. I glanced quickly at Bella to see that she was now on her knees and leaning against the back of the couch with both her hands over mouth and eyes wide. Emmett had disappeared; I didn't have to wait long for the answer as to why. He quickly returned toting his video camera. Classic!

A loud groan brought my attention back to Edward who was now caressing his piano with only one hand, the other occupied as he rubbed himself through his pants. Fuck, this shit is gonna keep us entertained for decades!

I heard Carlisle's Mercedes coming up the drive and caught Emmett's gaze as he smirked. "Go for it Jazz, Carlisle's gonna find this shit as funny as us!"

I felt and saw Bella's shock at Emmett's words and simply shrugged, now is not the time to educate Bella as to the true ins and outs of this family. Instead I turned back to Edward and concentrated on upping the levels of lust, desire, happiness and need, counteracting the panic that had set in when he heard the car.

Edward had started to climb up onto his piano when Carlisle walked in, shock plain on his features as he took in his son's current position. He turned to us, amusement and questions plain on his face. We all simply shrugged. He returned the gesture, set his briefcase down and came to join us on the sofa. In order to make room for him I positioned myself behind Bella, not bothering to try and leave any space between us. Bella loved it.

Edward was currently licking the piano as he flattened himself against it and then proceeded, to each of our delight, to dry hump the damn thing. Full with moans and groans and even the odd 'yes just like that baby' and 'do you like that? Hmm…like the way I feel?' Freaking priceless.

"Sorry to do this, but can you wrap this up? I saw Charlie at the hospital and he wants Bella home as soon as possible." Carlisle whispered in my ear.

I didn't bother responding to him, there was no point. He would be getting his answer soon enough. I could tell that Edward was well on his way to climax so I nudged him with just a little touch of euphoria. His reaction was immediate, jumping up onto his knees and keeping one hand down on the surface of the piano his other tore at his pants and grasped his dick which he then proceeded to stroke furiously.

"Yes, yes, YES! You want this? You want this bitch?!" He screamed at the piano "then take it! Take it! TAKE IT!" He roared as he shot his load all over the shiny black surface.

All was quiet as we watched Edward try to catch his breath, still caught up in the power of his orgasm. It was then that I halted my manipulation. He froze in confusion, shock, and then the deepest mortification that I have ever experienced shot through his system. Slower than I had ever seen him move he turned to look over at us, his eyes so wide that I thought for a moment that they might pop from the pressure. I was rather disappointed when they didn't.

Bella surprised me by being the first of us to break, the hilarity of the situation becoming too much for her to remain quiet. Her screaming laughter was contagious and we all soon followed suit. I'm sure that Bella would have fallen from the couch had I not been behind her. I took complete advantage of the situation and held her to me whilst she laughed, internally celebrating the feeling of her body moving against mine. My darkness reared up, wanting to claim its mate and I struggled to keep myself in check. Soon, I kept telling myself, soon enough.

Edward scrambled to put himself back together and fell off the piano, the sight of which only heightened our mirth. The best part came when he realised that he had destroyed his pants and they no longer hid anything. It was then that he shot out upstairs and into his bedroom, where after some ruffling about, we heard him leap down and run into the forest.

Life is good.

***

I, of course, volunteered for the task of taking Bella home. The drive back was filled with various impressions of Edward as he came, Bella's awe at the power of my gift and I cheered at her curiosity knowing that I would be more than happy to give her a private showing if she were to just ask.

After dropping her off and promising to see her the next day I sped back to the house. Emmett was busy making copies of the video that he had made and hiding them in various places. He handed some to me and another stack was set aside for Bella, knowing that there was no way she could slip up in her mind and tell him where they might be. He had also emailed it to Tanya after hearing that Edward had ran straight there from here. Good times.

Carlisle was in his office as usual, doing paperwork. Or, more than likely planning one of his and Esme's special trips now that Edward will be gone for an indefinite amount of time. I could feel the horny cocktail from here so god only knows what the hell he has planned; it's been a while so I imagine that there might be a fair few young ladies lives being numbered. Although, their last thoughts would be of extreme pleasure. Carlisle was never selfish with his affections, he just got a little hungry afterward.

Honestly, I have no idea how Bella will react when faced with the truth of the Cullens. The crap that she has been fed by Eddie boy and Alice was epic in proportions. Sure we are predominately animal blood drinkers, but that doesn't mean that we never indulge. Eternity is a long ass time and perpetual high school really does not keep you busy. A few games here and there with some unsuspecting humans are a great way to spend the time. It will be even better now that Alice and Rose have been removed from the equation. Rose could never be bothered and always looked down her nose at anyone who did partake. Alice genuinely believed that any fun should be had with her. Selfish bitch.

So now that Em and I have full reign we shall be taking full advantage of that. All I needed to do is change Bella and indoctrinate her into her new life. This of course meant that Edward needed to be disposed of. Of course, I now had Emmett for help in regards to that. I chuckled, running through different ways to get Edward out of the way. The biggest problem being his gift, how to fight someone effectively that knows every move that you are about to make?

Good, I love a challenge.

***

It had been a week since the piano love experience and we had only heard from Edward enough to know that he wasn't planning on coming back any time soon, which basically meant that he was getting his dick wet with one of the Denali sluts up in Alaska, it's about damn time in my opinion. What ever keeps him occupied and Bella close to me. There hasn't been a day that she hasn't visited, spending all of her time playing games with me and Em or simply watching movies. She was loving it, I basked in her sunny demeanour and touched her every chance that I got. I knew that I was working her up, I never did anything overly sexual or anything, but she was at a point where if I simply looked at her long enough her cheeks would redden and the scent of her sex would call to me.

I could take her at any time I wanted…but I wouldn't. I was enjoying the game too much, toying with her and then taking her home or even going so far as to have someone else do it.

Apart from Bella's frustration the ambience of the house was calm, calmer than it had been in forever. Without the bitchiness of Rose and the lack of privacy afforded by the wonder twins, we were able to truly relax. No one trying to hide their thoughts or worrying over decisions, we were all able to just be us. Emmett had come back stinking of sex and blood and sporting bright red eyes and a huge smile. No one batted an eye lid.

It was bliss.

Carlisle and Esme left for their trip soon after and it was just us. Bella was currently getting ready for a sleepover she had been talked into by one of her friends. She had been here for most of the day; she simply sat reading on the love seat whilst I mirrored her position, stretched out on the sofa. I don't think she turned the page more than three times; she was too busy trying to covertly watch me. Bella seemed to have forgotten that I have fantastic peripheral vision and was able to fully observe her while seemingly engrossed in my book.

It took her almost two hours before she huffed and stomped, as loudly as she possibly could, up the stairs and went in the shower. It had taken every ounce of my control not to race up there to join her when it became clear that she had failed to shut the bathroom door. Little one thinks she can play with the big boys.

I shot into the basement and fiddled with the necessary pipes and stopped the hot water. Just because. Her screaming had kept me laughing until I met her in the upstairs corridor. The sight of her wet, in nothing but a towel was enough to silence me. The little minx had stood there, full of indignation and rage and pointed her finger right at me and growled out "You!" and then stalked into her room.

I just started laughing again.

***

Boredom in not a good state for me, boredom is when my mind starts to wander, my will weakens and my control wanes. An hour. One damn hour, Bella's been gone and all I have thought about is what she might be doing right now. Emmett, being the helpful and caring brother that he is, has been filling my head with theories on Bella drunk and impressionable. Dressed in little clothing except underwear (I personally have her pictured in blood red…complete with a garter) and bouncing around the room. Completely ludicrous of course, she's most likely dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. Not that it stops my imagination from running wild.

After what seems like the millionth variant on Emmett's original theory and his ever increasing levels of lust at the thoughts of my mate, I had had enough. Standing quickly I didn't bother to answer my brothers inquiries as I ran out of the door and over to where I approximated Jessica Stanley's house to be and soon picked up on Bella's scent and the sounds of laughter and some lame pop song. Nearing the house I found that fortune was smiling on me, there was a nice sturdy tree growing right outside what I took to be Jessica's bedroom window. What is it with Forks and accessible bedroom windows…don't people worry for their daughter's virtue anymore?

One look inside the bedroom and I almost fell out of the damn tree! Bella wasn't just wearing underwear, but she may as fuck well be! She was currently drinking straight from a bottle of tequila, wearing a tiny dark red strappy top thing…no bra I might add…with matching barely there shorts. She was situated on the bed, leant backwards with her free hand supporting her; her legs spread wide having her toes painted. Jessica Stanley on one foot and Lauren Mallory on the other. It was completely innocent, aside from the underage drinking; all of the emotions coming from in there were positive and chaste. It was just my sick mind that had them throwing away the nail polish and diving right between her thighs.

Way too tempting. Figuring that Bella would forgive me at some point, especially if she enjoyed what I was about to incite enough, I went ahead and flooded the room with a lustful cocktail of desire, need and want. Just as I envisioned the little bottles of nail polish were dropped as the girls wrestled with the shock of what I had sent them. Bella had fallen back on the bed, one hand in her hair and the other still clutching the bottle of liquor.

Both Lauren and Jessica were all over each other whilst crawling up Bella. Then to my shock and utter disappointment, Bella dragged herself away from them, downed another shot of tequila and stalked straight to the window.

"Jasper you fucker I know you're out there! Did you honestly think that I wouldn't question the sudden need to eat my friends out?" She shouted before opening the window. Sounding a lot less intoxicated than I expected, it seems that there is a lot that we don't know about Bella Swan.

I could have run and she would never know…but where's the fun in that?

"Hey Darlin', surely you won't begrudge me a little fun?" I drawled, laying it on thick with my southern accent and adding a smirk just for the hell of it.

She raised her eyebrow. "My question would be why come all the way over here to induce an orgy and leave yourself outside?"

Hmm…that would be a very good question. Which I would have answered had it not been for the mumbled "ouch" and then scent of newly shed blood that wafted through the window. That was about when rational thought fucked off and left only bloodlust in its wake. I barely registered that the girls were entwined about each other, all that meant was that it made it easier for me. I tasted Jessica first, cutting of her burgeoning scream with my hand as I tore into her neck. She was gone in seconds. Lauren I took more time with, savouring the warmth and sweetness that I had denied myself for so long. I let it run down my chin, over my chest, growling in a noisy celebration as her life waned to sustain my own.

One last heartbeat and it was over…but there was still one last heartbeat in the room. I knew she was Bella, more importantly the demon inside me recognised her as our mate. She was in no danger.

Her eyes were wide as she flattened herself against the wall, attempting to gain purchase with her hands as if it might give her some protection. Silly girl. I watched as she closed her eyes, sensed as she calmed and centred herself. I marvelled as I registered her ongoing arousal even without my intervention and the fact that I had just fed from and mutilated two of her friend's right in front of her. Although it might have something to do with the alcohol. Not forgetting that I was covered in their blood. The thought of which caused me to lick my lips.

Her breath caught and she pushed away from the wall and walked towards me. I said nothing, didn't move, and never once tried to influence what she was feeling. There was no need to; she was shining with love, need and acceptance. Unhurriedly, Bella brought her hand to my chest and I sighed in total contentment. She caressed my skin, almost as if she were trying to massage the blood into it. I purred, unable to stop the reaction, and she giggled at the vibrations that ran under her hand and knocked back another shot of tequila.

There she was; my dark angel that I always knew was in there. Beautiful.

***

After fixing the scene to look more like a break in gone horribly wrong and less like a deranged vampire attack, Bella and I returned home. The plan was easy, my impromptu return to my natural diet had given us one hell of a reason for Bella to go missing and we were all on our way to Canada. Carlisle and Esme had been packing the house up whilst Emmett helped me with the clean up. In the end we figured fuck it and torched the place.

I'd had to come clean about Alice and Rosalie. Esme had been pissed at first, worrying about how we would play the stock markets now and pissed that she would have to keep a close eye on the up and coming fashions herself. But she soon came around, especially when I reminded her that without the High Horse Trio she would be able to do as she pleased. That slip up of course brought about questions about what my plans were with Edward. Much to my displeasure, Carlisle made me promise that if he stayed away that I would not look for him. I agreed with the condition that if he comes back and so much as blinks at Bella that I get to destroy him with no moaning from anyone. Everyone readily agreed. Good times.

As soon as we were through the door of our new home I descended on Bella and bit into each pulse point. My reasoning being that it was better to get these things over and done with. Everything was set up for her newborn years, I had plenty of…activities planned to keep her busy. We had all agreed that the animal diet was best until Bella had enough control to pick and choose for herself. Being a newborn vampire is hard enough without adding even more confusion into the mix.

In true Bella style she spectacularly shocked each and every one of us when she woke from the burn completely coherent and in total control of herself and her faculties. I couldn't have been more proud. Although she did kick my ass around for a while for not giving her any warning before biting her. But the three day long sex session surely made up for it.

Currently we were spread over various parts of the house, aside from Emmett who was seeing his 'honey bear' as he liked to call her. From the looks of things we're gonna be welcoming a new member into the family.

Our somewhat peaceful existence was rudely interrupted one night when Edward turned up, the silly twat even had the audacity to have a go about mine and Bella's mating. I was just about to rip into him when a Bella-shaped blur sped past me and proceeded to kick Edward from here to Sunday. I think my favourite part was when she informed him that he still stank of Denali skank and reminded him of every single annoying thing that he had done to her, punctuated by the thunderous thwack of his leg meeting his head. Soon enough he was a pile of vampire rubble at her feet. Bella walked away then, informing me to do as I pleased. Such a sharing soul, my dark angel.

This is gonna be one hell of a forever.


End file.
